


(League of Legends) Tahm Kench's Filthy Tales of Lust, Pleasure, and Torment

by TheBigBlackCod



Series: Lewd of Legends [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Accidentally Gay, Age Difference, Amphibian, Angry Sex, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Big dom small sub, Casual Sex, Catfish - Freeform, Choking, Collars, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Demon, Demon Sex, Dominance, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Fellatio, Fish, Forced, Forced Oral, Gay, Group Sex, League of Legends - Freeform, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Old Dom Young Sub, Oral Sex, Orientation Play, Overweight, Peeping, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Scalie, Sex Slave, Sexual Orientation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, aquatic, forced fellatio, musk, straight to gay, yordle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBlackCod/pseuds/TheBigBlackCod
Summary: A series of short stories from Runeterra involving same-sex coitus involving everyone's favourite catfish: Tahm Kench, the River King. Most tales involve the catfish-man putting his fellow fish and arch-rival, Fizz, the Tidal Trickster, right where he belongs: in between his legs. Will Fizz ever get to marry Nami, the lady of his dreams? Or is he destined to be nothing more than Kench's cock-polisher?
Relationships: Tahm Kench & Fizz
Series: Lewd of Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150160
Kudos: 5
Collections: League of Legends





	(League of Legends) Tahm Kench's Filthy Tales of Lust, Pleasure, and Torment

The man was taking a stroll through the trail in the local park. It was a simple spring morning until the birds' pleasant chirping was interrupted by a deep, guttural growl. It stopped him in his tracks. He hardly expected to come across a dangerous creature in the park, especially not in broad daylight with the hustle and bustle of park-goers, but the beast he heard was undoubtedly one which could make short work of a mere man. He found himself oddly intrigued. He crept towards the origin of the growl and was soon met with a tall row of bushes. Another fierce growl cut through the bushes, along with what seemed to be inexplicable sloshing and slapping noises. Whatever monster was nearby seemed to be preoccupied with its prey in the central park. Now more intrigued, the man made his way out of the trail and to the park.  
The park appeared normal, if maybe a bit busier than usual. Most seemed to be going about their everyday business: walking dogs, idly chatting, and reading. For a moment, the man thought he hallucinated the noises he heard earlier, but as the people shifted, he caught a glimpse of an enormous green creature - a giant catfish - across the way, sitting upon a wooden bench, clad in two coats and a withered top hat. Approaching slowly, he felt a sense of relief upon realizing the creature he sought was but a fish-person, though, after a moment, he found himself disturbed. The creature was not devouring his prey, but he certainly had prey he was tending to, or rather, that was tending to him. It seemed he didn't mind playing with his food, and he didn't mind making a display of it either. None seemed to acknowledge the act, however, likely intimidated by the massive fish. It seemed unwise to cross the fish. He appeared rather powerful despite his morbid obesity.  
Between the catfish's legs, a much smaller, blue fish kneeled, though he was mostly obscured by the massive, overhanging gut above, with two plump thighs pushing together at his sides. His flat little rump stuck up and out towards the man, and two delicate three-fingered hands pressed firmly upon either thigh of the large fish. The green fish let out a deep sigh, reaching one of his chubby hands down between his legs and rubbing vigorously at where the boy's head must have been. Under that belly came some muffled whines and whimpers, though the sounds were mostly limited to gargling and gagging. Oddly, to the man, a bird sat close beside the two, reading a book and taking an occasional bite of a sandwich; perhaps he found fish pheromones and coitus appetizing. The fish-man's pupilless eyes met with those of the man before him, and his plump lips curled into a wide smirk.  
"Do you like what you see, little man? You seem quite daring," the fish remarked, his lips opening into a broad smile, baring large, fierce, carnivorous teeth yellowed and poorly aligned, though remarkably undamaged despite the evident lack of oral care. "None have interrupted me today thus far, but I suppose there has to be a first. If I didn't know any better, I would think you a fool."  
The man scoffed at the remark, though he found it hard to pull his gaze away from between the other's legs. "I'm not that way, but I guess you have caught me red-handed. I'm a bit curious. I can't say I have ever seen anything quite like this before. I would say not many have, but you seem to enjoy making a public display of these sorts of things." The man's gaze turned to the small fish, or what little of him was visible at the very least. He writhed and wiggled in what seemed to be discomfort, and though the man did not find either male particularly attractive, when the little one's back curled, pushing that rump up into the air, his little blue tail stiffing upwards. The man's gaze was met with an intense stare from a sleek, tight entrance whose flesh as white as that surrounding it, going as deep as the man could see. Though relaxed, it was incredibly narrow, like the hole of a straw. His body was fit for a yordle, not a ten-foot catfish. He briefly imagined the feeling of it as he pushed his manhood into it, and as he did, another deep moan filled the air.  
"Well, enough foreplay, then. It's about time to give this boy more than just a semi-chub to eat. He's been suckling the whites out of my eggs for a few hours now. I oughtta give him the yolk, wouldn't you say?" The fish demon leaned back and spread his legs, better revealing the small fish strapped between them by a leash and belt. The mechanism was quite simple but perfectly effective. The belt had two metal rings connecting two short chains to the collar around the boy. The boy struggled, though there was no hope of breaking free; if any part of the mechanism gave, it would be the black collar, which pulsed and throbbed, giving a good indication of the thickness inside. The sounds of sloppy, fierce suction from that slimy fish mouth masked a deep, pleasured sigh from the larger male. "After all, he's a very small, frail little boy. He desperately needs -- Ahh! - m-more protein in his diet."  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," the man responded, eyeing the small fish more. The boy's eyes were clenched shut, and his pearl-white teeth were bared as he choked out grunts and whines, which would be met with sharp thrusts from the larger male. It was baffling to the man and equally exciting. It looked rather painful. The man knew it was wrong to indulge in the boy's domination, and yet he continued to watch, and the more he watched, the more he enjoyed what he was seeing. The boy was pressed down to the base of the larger male, giving but mere glimpses of green, veiny flesh between them. "It doesn't look like he appreciates it very much, though," the man added with a touch of distaste in his voice, though in truth, he wanted the larger male to go even further. The boy was practically chewing the meat like a tough steak, and the fish being chewed on remained nonchalant. If anything, the catfish looked a bit bored. The boy was desperately trying to suck in air from around the fishhood, though it sounded like he was succeeding more in sucking out viscous fluids from that fat, meaty straw.  
The big fish let out another moan, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I caught him at a pretty good time. A good time for me, that is," he said with a chuckle. "This boy, you see right here, was planning on meeting up with his lady for a bit of lunch. I'm going to be the only thing he eats from now on. I hope you're not too jealous of him. I'll let you stay and watch as long as you'd like."  
"By 'his lady,' do you mean his girlfriend?" asked the man, somewhat shamefully, as the boy briefly looked up to him with startlingly brilliant green eyes, big, round, and yearning for affection. The man reached down to gently caress the top of the boy's head, his skin sleek and tender, bringing the man's mind back to depraved thoughts as he imagined how great it would feel to be in the green guy's place.  
"Precisely. I'd hate to come between lovers," the catfish added with a sneer and a chuckle," I'd rather come in this one, over and over. I don't care much at all for the ladies. Besides, a boy knows better what a man wants of him than a lady does." Tahm reached down, grabbing the man's hand firmly, seeming to disapprove of the affection. He then pulled the man's hand around under the boy's jaw. There, the man felt much of the fishhood's definition through the skin. He could make out the thickness that throbbed, and fat veins that pulsed. The fish's hand guided his hand down under the collar, where he could feel a bit of a bump, where he could only assume the head of bigger fish began. The fish-man must have been about 16" in length, and the boy appeared to be 4' tall at most.  
"And why do you have him strapped in there?" the man asked, biting at his lower lip and gently rubbing at the bump in the small fish's throat.  
The big fish grinned and reached down to roughly rub at the back of the little fish's head, as the man would feel the mass slide deeper down, gliding across his hand, that head getting buried much further down. The skin stretched out as if the small fish's body was designed to please the large fish and that this pairing was simply destiny. The little fish responded with a gargle and a gag, though he was much quieter with his mouth more thoroughly plugged. "Well, so he can't get away, of course... I don't think he cares too much for guys in that sort of way." The fish struggled, his neck tugging at the chain linking his collar to the big fish's belt.  
The man took a closer look at the smaller fish's mouth to find his sharp teeth bared against the base of the member, whose rough, dark-green skin made it look like the world's largest dill pickle, and it had a comparably powerful scent. "Isn't that painful? He appears to be chewing on it rather vigorously."  
Tahm let out a deep sigh, briefly closing his eyes and giving a single buck of his hips forward, causing the smaller fish to gag and gulp sharply. The suction got sloppier and noisier, and saliva was now dripping down upon the pavement beneath them, likely mixed with a more viscous clear bodily fluid by this point. "No. It feels phenomenal. I've got very thick, thick skin. Here, I'll let you give it a feel," Kench would add, offering the base to the man, though the man would decline. Though the man had a good feel for the meat already, somehow feeling it outright seemed a bit too lewd for his sensibilities. "There's not a chance this boy could do even a bit of harm down there. It's like a deep tissue massage." Two hands came down to forcibly tug Fizz's head back and forth repeatedly. "Plus, this helps me maintain good hygiene. Those teeth do a great job of scraping off the filthy skin that's built up." The man watched more closely, as the teeth peeled off the old, dry skin laden with sweat, bodily oils, and white, crusty flakes from an earlier session to reveal rich, fresher, sleeker skin underneath, each layer cleaner and sleeker than the last. "By the time he's done for the night, this thing will be clean enough to eat off of."  
The man folded his arms, "If you say so. I can smell your musk from here."  
"At this point, that would mostly be his breath you're smelling. If I had a few more of these boys, I would be fresher than a bouquet of roses, and my skin would shine brighter than pearls. I wouldn't be opposed to having more of these things licking and sucking at my bits. That big tongue of his makes him great for cleaning me. Either way, that musk is nothing some soap and mouthwash can't fix. Maybe a lot of soap. However, I'll save the cleanup for after this boy's lunchtime. It doesn't make sense cleaning him out just to pump him full of gunk so soon. A-ahh. Anyway, speaking of food..." Kench grabbed the fish by the back of the head with one hand and pressed him all the way down until his face was flush against the body. The big fish tensed up, giving several firm thrusts and letting out sharp gasps and deep grunts.  
"Hmm... It's a bit early for lunch, isn't it?" the man asked, checking his stopwatch, which read 10:30.  
"Yeah. This is his brunch. Tell me, have you ever worked on a farm before? I'd like for you to put those hands to good use."  
The man blushed subtly, uncrossing his arms and reaching down once again to tug at the smaller fish's throat. He was met with a growl from the big fish, so he figured he'd best not push his luck. He firmly grasped around the slick throat, his hands getting a feel of the fat fishhood underneath as it would pump in and out sharply and deeply. The boy writhed and tensed.  
"You call that a grip? Put some effort into your work."  
The man obliged, squeezing the throat as hard as he could and jerking it up and down, countering the motion of the mass inside. He felt terrible for the boy wriggling and squirming in his grasp, though the deep moans and pleasured grunts from the larger fish overwhelmed his feelings of guilt. It seemed he was giving the big guy more pleasure even than he was bringing the little one pain, which was enough for him to continue. By now, it felt right to abuse the little one for the sake of the big one.  
After a few minutes of vigorous tugging, the man's arms were immensely sore, though luckily for him, that was when the big fish opened his maw and bellowed out. "O-ohhh..." The throat bulged and throbbed wildly between the man's hands. "A-ahh, I'm coming. I'm coming..." The big fish pressed his legs together and tensed up, leaning his head back and moaning out in bliss. After what felt like ages, the man released his grasp from the still-throbbing throat and gawked at the smaller fish once more. It was then that he noticed some of the thick white fluid spurting out of gill slits at the sides of the boy's torso. He was taking constant deep gulps, undoubtedly chugging mouthfuls of gunk with each swallow. The big fish's toes curled, and he moaned deeply and much more intensely, clearly requiring much more focus as his now-sensitive rod was vigorously stimulated for much longer than any mortal man could sustain.  
"It looks like you've really gunked him up. Gills aren't really built for dealing with such thick fluids, are they?"  
The large fish growled and glared down at the man. "Could you shut up for just a few minutes? I'm coming."  
"Sorry. Most people take a few seconds to finish." The man watched as the large fish winded down.  
After a few minutes, the large fish reached down and pulled the smaller fish back, giving the man a clear view of the meaty shaft beneath, still fully-erect and pulsing. Amazingly, the boy was still conscious, though he was weakly sucking in air with slow, deep breaths. The fish-man pulled back until the head of his uncut member pulled out, and with a loud thlock, a large glop of slime splattered beneath them, strings of the viscous fluid mixture connecting between the mouth, the member, and the concrete. The fresh spring air was now thoroughly overwhelmed by the scent of sweat, saliva, and seed.


End file.
